Angel of Mine
by cartoonromancer
Summary: It's a oneshot of Waluigi/Rosalina. It's a songfic to Angel of Mine by Monica, because seriously A love that song B love that couple C  They needed a fanfic already. Get ready to say AWWWWWWWWW! Also minor mentions of Daisy/Luigi and Mario/Peach


**A/N: WHERE ON EARTH ARE THE ROSALINA/WALUIGI FANFICTIONS ON THIS SITE! Ok, so here's my tribute to this couple. So it starts off, how they met and etc. etc. until some little drama comes along. It's fluff people, my specialty. Enjoy, enjoy…Also, references to Waluigi's purple eyes come from a videogame apparently, where his eyes apparently turned purple when he's losing or something. **

Rosalina had been organizing her room that day, putting the thick velvet sheets back on her huge mattress, organizing the Star-bit riddled bed skirt, and lifting the curtain from her sky roof to let in the glow of the sun that the observatory was now lit by. She was a neat person, but not everything had to be in place, as shown by the broken bunny plushie that rested lopsidedly on her pillow, immortalized in the lowest moment of it's life, so that it was forever missing an ear and an eye. It was also shown by her attempt to hide the dirt on her marble floors under huge area rugs that shown with sown constellations and plasma nebulas. She looked brightly at everything as she floated down from her ceiling. That was one of the plusses of being the adopted mother of Lumas, she could fly whenever she wanted. She had to make sure her room was perfect. Waluigi was coming over today for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
_

The first time she saw him—he was trying to steal Peach's crown, and Daisy was beating him with Peach's yellow and blue umbrella. She smiled softly as she remembered his fallen face as he ran away with his jaunty, long, awkward feet, clutching his skinny bottom with his large gloved hands. She remembered running up to Daisy laughing, asking who that was. Daisy replied:

"Worthless scum" After a pause, she added,

"His name's Waluigi"

Peach agreed heartily as she fixed her crown and smoothed out her frayed yellow hair angrily. She stormed off with a whining umbrella and left Rosalina smiling, and Daisy laughing deliriously. They were at a picnic, a get-together of all the characters in the Mario Universe, excluding Bowser if he had any evil intentions. The day was bright, and cool, the sun smiled down at everyone and the field of green grass was wild and smelled sweet with the scent of the occasional flower poking from the ground.

"He' worthless scum, but he is more talk, smell, and dirty looks more than anything else. He's harmless, just a bit looked over, because of his older brother, Wario." Daisy said, pointing to a fat and short man with a greasy mustache in bright yellow overalls. Rosalina saw the 'thief' sulking behind his brother, barely noticeable behind his brother's wide girth, and apparent ego and confidence, despite his amazing height. The two were sitting under the shade of a magnificent tree. Wario was flexing for a girl in a red dress, while Waluigi looked uncomfortable and held himself braced against the tree, his back fitting into the rigidness of the straight bark. Rosalina ran her fingers through her metallic colored hair before walking towards him. His nimble eyes ran her up and down, resting briefly on her chest and her lips.

_Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine_

She shifted self-consciously, she had never been around many boys except Mario, Luigi, and the male toads, so she was confused. She did however; feel intrigued with this 'scum' as Daisy called him. She moved a bit closer and introduced herself shyly.

"Hi, I'm Rosalina. You're Waluigi right?"

"So? What if I am? Why are you here anyway?" He snapped back coldly. A blonde babe talking to him so nicely could only lead to major issues that he didn't feel like dealing with.

She kept her cool, as she wasn't exactly the openly emotional type.

"I was just interested, in why you were trying to take Peach's crown" she said bluntly and purposefully. If he wanted to be cold, she could be his equal in that. If he wouldn't respond to kindness or at least chivalry, he might respond to her harsher questions.

"Because it was pretty, but look, I don't want no crap on how I was wrong, how I have to leave this picnic, how I'm ugly and smelly—"

"Why would you think that?"

"What?" he asked, confused beyond a doubt.

" I may not have known you for too long, but you were wrong, I have to say, but I don't have the power to make you leave this picnic, and…I may not have much experience with human men, but I don't think you're ugly, and you don't smell like Daisy said."

She leaned closer and took a whiff of his strong cologne and his scent of sweet garlic cloves and tomato sauce. It was an overwhelming mixture, but nothing that was amazingly bad or even unappealing.

Waluigi was now pressed as far up the tree as he could. The platinum-haired beauty cocked her head to the side, her curls brushing her shoulder. She was definitely beautiful, if not weird and clueless, he thought to himself. Rosalina looked at his hunched form and decided to take a few feet back. She felt him relax and straighten up. There was very little hostility in his piercing eyes and although she could sense he was still wary of her, he decided she was not a threat if he was simply nice to her.

"You talk as if you know me" he said through crossed arms, his long elbows stretching out his purple sweater.

"Well, I'd like to get to know you in any case" she said softly. "I haven't been around here too long, and I'm trying to get along with everyone here. I've been planning to stay here on Earth for a while."

"Really? You're not from here?" he asked, now in awe more than anything.

"No, I can sense this blue planet used to be my home many years ago, but…I left it when I was a child, around a thousand years ago. I haven't aged much since then," she said looking at herself up and down. Waluigi smiled as small as he could

"But, every hundred years or so, when we orbit the blue planet, I grow older. It's quite fascinating, this world, these people."

Rosalina smiled suddenly, looking at something that had happened behind him. It was the first real smile he had seen on her face since they had started talking a few minutes ago. Her face was truly beautiful, pale pink lips curved upwards happily, her blue eyes caught the light from the sun and turned glassy with happy tears as she started laughing. Waluigi turned around to see his older brother on the ground after being slapped by a particularly feisty red-head for something he had 'suggested' they do. Waluigi's wall had fallen down. Yes, she seemed totally insane, and mystical, and what not, but she seemed honest, and their sense of humor at that moment was aligned. That was a good start. He turned around and saw her looking at him. She blushed and he grinned slyly. This was going to be the start of something perfect for them both.

_Gonna love you girl you are so fine  
Angel of Mine_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken a while but he had gotten the courage to give Rosalina a red rose for Valentine's Day. It was fragrant, free of thorns, and soft. She held it to her nose sweetly and gave him a simple hug. It was the first gift he had ever given her. It was a token of his affection, the most he could dare to do. Daisy and Peach looked at her from across the room. Her hair was down to her shoulders, spilling down her back, loose and free. On the one hand, they were happy that she was happy with Waluigi, but on the other hand…it was WALUIGI! Their sweet, naive yet wise friend, paired with the tempermental, almost manianical evil counterpart of Luigi. Peach shifted closer to Mario, who gave her a beautiful heart necklace. Daisy leaned deeper into Luigi's arms, losing herself in his warm smell and holding the painting he had made, of him and her. It was beautiful, the colors were breezy, they looked at each other seriously, but with love, it was painted on a beautiful canvas. She ran her fingers over herself in the picture, holding her crown on her head as the wind zipped past them, the sun setting before them. He was staring at her lovingly, a small smile playing on his lips.

_I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
_

Daisy thought to herself, then looked at Waluigi and Rosalina and sighed, maybe there was something in there after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rosalina?" Waluigi asked as politely as he could. They had stepped outside for a second to talk.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering, that…because we've been friends for a while now…and, you're just…always so nice, so kind, so…" he stopped himself before he used the word beautiful. How could he explain to her that she was the most amazing person he had ever met? She never said anything bad about him, she didn't shudder at his touch, she seemed…e_xcited_ when he was around. She taught him a lot in those months they were together, showing him images of the stars, and of the universes she had traveled to. He on the other hand warmed up to her everyday they spent together, he would no longer be rude and demanding, but he strove to be a prince, suited for her.

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow_

He had stopped talking and Rosalina looked at him, puzzled.

"Waluigi?" she said his name so beautifully, it took all the energy he had then and there to stop himself from saying he loved her.

"Rosalina, look, I know I'm just your run of the mill villain, who doesn't deserve to even be in the company of someone like you—"

She cut him off and smiled at him nervously, hoping she had anticipated what he meant to say.

"Waluigi, if you won't say anything logical, then I will. I love you. I really do. You make me laugh, I've seen you change. I think about you all the time now, and I don't know what to do, I just know that, if you're here with me, I can…be happy." Walugi was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say at all. Here was the girl of his dreams, confessing she loved him. He couldn't help but smile like a madman.

_You came into my life  
Sent from above  
_

He didn't know what you were supposed to do after a girl told you this, but he did what he wanted to. His hands rested on her waist gently and nervously. She could feel every inch of them, felt their weight and softness. He pulled her in towards him, until their bodies were touching. They were both very tall, so he wouldn't have to bend down too low to reach her soft lips. She looked up at him and smiled, knowing what was going to come next. Her first kiss. She had heard so much of kissing from Peach and Daisy, but now she had her own story to tell.

Would she let me? Waluigi asked himself. Who was he to share this with her? She felt Walugi hesitate and she leaned closer into him, encouraging him.

_When I lost the hope  
You show me love_

Waluigi leaned down and proceeded to kiss her soft cheek first before moving to her neck, feeling her pulse. Then, he kissed her on her lips, hard, full of longing and excitement. When he pulled away from her to breathe, he licked his lips and tasted wet lipgloss. She looked dazed and all she could do was rest her head on his thin chest, feeling his heart pounding as he smelled her hair.

_I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waluigi sat waiting for Rosalina at a dinner table. It was the most he could afford for his coins. He hoped she would like it. Today was the day when he would tell her everything, all about him joining forces with the Mario brothers to fight Bowser, how he moved out of Wario's house to a better neighborhood, and how he was going to ask her to marry him. He stood up for a second to go outside and get his wits together. He was nervous, yes, but he was sure she would say yes, he knew she loved him. It showed in everything they did together. He loved her as well. She wasn't just your ordinary girl, she was special. He couldn't describe it, but she was special and she was definitely the only girl he would feel this way about.

_Nothing means more to me then what we share  
No one in this world can ever compare_

He started walking back inside when he caught a glimpse of her. She looked radiant, wearing a light purple dress, that sparkled and shone. He was going to run up to her when he caught sight of another figure beside her. He was not very tall, and he was young-looking and handsome. He wore a black suit and was flourishing attention on Rosalina, who smiled generously. Waluigi hid within the night, watching as they made their way to the restaurant. He was a master of disguise, even better than his brother. The black-haired man stopped in front of the restaurant and hugged Rosalina tightly. Waluigi growled. Rosalina however smiled and kissed him on his cheek. Waluigi sank against the wall, then hurried to get inside the restaurant before Rosalina. He had just managed to sink into his chair when Rosalina appeared, looking graceful and eager. Waluigi's eyes grew purple in anger as he looked at her. She looked up at him and the sweet smile disappeared from her face. He motioned for the waiter to come and announced that he was canceling his reservation. He stood up and stalked off, with Rosalina hurrying after him.

"Waluigi?" she pleaded.

He kept walking, heading to a nearby park. Somewhere quiet and alone, if only she wasn't following him! He wallowed in self-pity. Didn't she know how much he loved her, that he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her at his side?

_What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show_

He finally made it to the park and then turned around to face her. Her heart was pounding, she could feel it inside her chest.

"Waluigi?" she said again, hopefully.

"Do you love me?" He said quietly.

She breathed in relief, and replied, of course she did. His eyes started glowing again.

"Do…you…love…me?" he said slowly, sounding each word out, angrily.

"Of course I do! Why don't you believe me?"

"Oh, I don't know, what's a beautiful girl like yourself got to do with someone like me? She could have any guy she wants." He said sarcastically.

"Because I love you."

"Lies, all lies" he hissed. He couldn't bear to hurt her, but at that moment, he wanted to, so badly.

"You were with someone else tonight weren't you? Don't even think of lying, because I saw the whole thing. You were walking with a man and you...you kissed him. And then you expected me to welcome you with open arms."

_Tonight the way you moved is still on my mind  
(ex)Angel of Mine _

She looked at him again and saw that he was trying hard not to cry, his eyes were watering, and his nose turned a darker shade of pink. She got as close to him as she dared.

"You know how I have a bunch of Lumas, and how they can all transform into stars, and galaxies? Well, one particular Luma can turn into a human, he's a special one, I've never seen one like him. He was just, accompanying me here, he was wishing me luck. Waluigi, he's like my brother, and my friend. I came to see you, and only you."

He looked doubtful but she moved herself closer to him and went up on tiptoes to kiss him.

_I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take  
The love that we make  
I only share it with you  
You, You, You, You _

He kissed her back and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he kept whispering to her. She wouldn't lie to him, of course not.

"I ruined our special night." Waluigi sighed.

"Well, I wasn't hungry anyway" she smiled defiantly.

He sat her down on a bench and proceeded to tell her everything. He was going to work to defeat Bowser, on the side of justice! He saw her eyes light up. He then proceeded to tell her all about the new apartment. It was small, but she could visit him whenever she wanted. It lay next to the ocean and you could see the stars at night, he made sure of that.

"Waluigi…" she smiled.

"If I was going to go back to outer space, what would you do?"

"You're leaving?" he asked, panicked.

"I have been thinking about it" she admitted.

"But, then I'll never see you again."

"Yes, you will, because, if you could…come with me…"

Waluigi stopped to think for a second, how much did he love this girl?

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine_

He loved her a lot.

"Rosalina, I have a life here, a new one, I was just about to start. But it would be meaningless if I didn't have you."

He knelt down on one knee so that he was at eye level with her sitting down on the bench. She looked surprised.

"Rosalina, I have loved you for such a long time, and…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, give me this. Marry me."  
_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now you helped me grow_

He looked up at her eagerly. She didn't respond. He pulled the ring that was in his pocket and showed it to her. She didn't respond again. She cast her eyes downwards, unable to meet his.

"Huh?" he asked, like a small child.

"Waluigi, I can't, not if this will take you from your life here."

"No, it would never do that. You're my angel Rosalina. If you want to take me through the heavens in that observatory of yours, then, please, take me."

She smiled and slipped her ring finger into the loop. She looked up at him and saw his handsome face beaming as well as he could. "I do" she whispered. 

_I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine_

_THE END! MY FIRST WALUIGI/ROSALINA FANFICTION! Now wasn't that just happily ever after? Well yes, now she and Waluigi sometimes live in Waluigi's apartment and sometimes they're off on adventures through the universe. Rosalina and Waluigi married and Peach and Mario and Luigi and Daisy attended with all the Mario Universe and the Lumas in tow. It was heaven for both of them. So there we go, I'm quite happy with this…._


End file.
